Demons and Cyborgs, Monkeys and Oranges
by Little-D360
Summary: Couple pairings start to appear in the crew, willingly or not. FrankyxRobin & LuffyxNami.
1. Chapter 1

Before I begin I would like to say that this is one of my first stories written like this I usually write manga (comics). So this is a new way of writing stories for me. My major reason for this is to give myself more chances to practice more with feedback besides from friends. Lastly I notice there are almost no FrankyxRobin stories and I hope to change that. Be merciful in the reviews please. This story also includes LuffyxNami.

Note: I do not own One Piece in any way.

It was still dawn on the _Sunny_ with most of the crew still sleeping. All was quite except

for the sounds waves crashing, and boards creaking. With everything so peaceful who

would not be able to sleep right now?

That would be Franky, with his mind on the fact that he is not in his home that he had been used to for so many years. Also realizing this will be his first full day aboard the ship being part of the crew. Not being able to sleep an ounce knowing he will have to get used to it.

Franky let out a silent "sigh…" so not to wake his roommates.

With his mind still wandering for the next hour or so he did not notice his roommates left already. His eyes were staring into space as if he were in a trance. And did not get out until Sanji screamed…

"Breakfast will be ready in Five minutes!"

"Sanjiiii, I'm hungry now…" whined Luffy who was in the kitchen with everyone else.

"You'll wait like everyone else." Replied Sanji

After overhearing the conversation Franky figured it was about time for him to go. So he crawled out of his hammock and headed towards the door. As he first walked in he was greeted by everyone except Luffy who was already drooling over the food. Then Franky looked around for a place to sit when…

"You can sit next to me, Franky-kun" Robin said. With a smile on her face.

He did reluctantly, as Sanji was starting to serve Breakfast, Robin started to ask.

"How did you sleep last night?" Robin asked with a very polite tone in her voice.

Franky looked at her and immediately recalled what happened the other day and slightly leaned forward while remembering the pain he endured. Then turned away from her with his only reply being "hmph!"

Robin chuckled at the fact that she knew why he did that. While this was happening Nami was at the other end of the table observing the entire scene that happened.

The rest of the meal was no different then any other Zoro, and Franky were arguing with Luffy over the food he stole from their plate. Usopp was tinkering with a new invention, Chopper reading a medical book, Sanji still hovering over the stove making more to end the fight between the three. Nami and Robin ate quietly, Nami's mind was on was Franky and Robin then she thought to herself. "I'll bring it up later".

Later came right after breakfast as everyone got into doing their own thing. Zoro and Sanji were having a weight lifting competition which started over Sanji asking if Zoro would put away the plates. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were playing on the slide while having a good laugh. Franky was busy working on the docking system. Nami in here orange orchid thought this was a good chance. Maneuvering her way towards the other side of the ship where her friend lie in the sun reading a book. At the corner of Robin's eye she noticed Nami and greeted her politely and said.

"Oh, hello Navigator-san is there something you wanted to talk about?" Robin curiously said.

"Not really, I've just had a question I wanted to ask" She said plainly.

"You can ask me anything" Robin started to give a hand gesture signaling her to continue.

"Well-umm… Why did you insist so strongly that Franky joined?" Nami said in a quite voice so the others would not hear, and partially because she was embarrassed to say it.

Robin's face was shown to be a little bit shocked at what she said and also found it amusing at the same and laughed to herself briefly. Nami was slightly confused as to why she found it funny and started to get frustrated. Robin saw this and started to say.

"I'm sorry it's just that I did not expect that question."

"Well…?" Nami said expectantly.

"I guess it would have to be his free spirit, his strong will, but what I like is that even though he's tough, he still shows his emotions. It makes me like to have him around." Robin said sounding as if she wanted to say more.

"Is that all?" asked Nami

"If there's anything left to say it would be that, he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like; they should never be hurt simply because of who they are, which is why think is the reason why he could protect someone like me." Robin said now feeling as if she said what she should have.

"So do you like him?" Nami curiously asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Luffy." She said with a smile on her face.

"Now wait! Don't change the subject!" Nami yelled with her face turning red.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't like him."

"Why don't you say something to him?"

"Things are fine the way they are, I don't see a reason to tell him."

"Robin! You should say something to him right now! At least you have someone who **could** be serious about love!" Bellowed Nami.

On the other side of the ship three of the other crew members started to show there excitement for the new found destination. "Yosha! I see an island!" announced Usopp. "Ooooo Really!" said Chopper. "Oi Nami, what Island is that? Asked the captain.

"Sigh…, were not done with this yet Robin" said Nami

"I going to have to do something about this." Nami muttered to her self.

"Alright everyone our next stop is the _Laciport Peninsula_ we'll be docking there for a few days."

Authors Notes:

Ahhhh… chapter one a historical moment in a writer's life enjoy every moment you can savor.

Just so people know I made up _Laciport_ it's just tropical spelt backwards.

The rating for this story could change but it probably won't go any higher than T.

End of the Authors notes.


	2. Chapter 2

Prepare yourself because this is chapter **2**. Sorry if it took a while to update but things have been rough lately. I will try to have an update every week in a half or so. (Hopefully)

Note: I do not own One Piece in any way.

It was late afternoon when the island finally came into clear sight, anticipation filled everyone on board. Currently Nami was plotting her devious plan. Franky was just stepping out from below the ship to find out what was going on.

As Nami was deep in thought her thoughts were interrupted by an innocent voice." Let's go! Full speed ahead Sunny!" Luffy shouted with thoughts of adventure. Then Nami said one thing to herself "Robin you sure are lucky…" Soon enough the crew landed at the port.

Once the ship was anchored Luffy announced his plans to explore with Usopp and Chopper, Zoro was to watch the ship, Sanji's going shopping for ingredients for dinner. Robin plans to go to the book store after some research. Franky **was** going Luffy and the others until.

"Oi Franky let's get going!" Luffy screamed.

"Yeah let's get going" repeated Chopper.

"Supa! Then what are we waiting for!?" replied Franky.

"Wait! Franky!" yelled Nami.

"What is it?"

"My door knob is broken, can you fix it?"

"What!? How can that be?"

"I don't know."

"Don't worry you can just meet up with us later." Usopp reassured Franky.

As everyone walked off Franky was escorted to the door with the problem by Nami when he actually saw the door knob his only response was. "What the hell happened to it!? It looks like someone beat it with a hammer!?" Nami remembered what she had done only moments ago.

Nami had been trying to break the door knob with her hand but failed which quickly angered her. Looking over her shoulder she noticed a hammer left by Usopp and thought to herself, "Too drastic… Nah." Snapping out of her flashback she responded "That is a good question." Shrugging it off Franky just decided to get to work. "Well whatever I'll just get started then."

Heading to the infirmary Nami grinned at how well things were going and was ready to onto the next phase forging notes. While starting to write her entire plan flowed through her head "Alright I'll leave Franky a note saying that Robin wants to meet him somewhere, he'll leave to go there and since Robin is right here I'll hand her a note saying it's from Franky, in the end they'll have a romantic evening together, I've already made reservations for the restaurant there meeting at" "It may note be full proof but atleast they'll be alone together."

Nami walked out of the infirmary and saw that Franky was heading off the ship. "Wait I have something for you." Yelled Nami. "For me?" asked Franky.

"Yes, Robin left me a note to give to you."

"Why didn't she give it to me? I thought she was on board?"

"No she actually left awhile ago."

"Oh well what does it say?"

"How should I know? Just read it." Handing it over to Franky.

Franky started to read it and was utterly confused. "She wants to meet me at some place called _Le Veagan. _Is that Spanish or something? Hopefully this is for an apology." "I guess I will see you later Nee-chan." "Ok bye Franky" she said waving goodbye with no idea that Robin had listened in on the conversation from the start.

Robin started to think to herself "Hmmm… If you're going to help me out then it would only be right to help you out." Nami was looking all over the ship for Robin now. "Robin. Where are you?" yelled Nami. "I'm right here." Nami walked over and started talking.

"Franky told me to give this to you."

"Oh really." she said with a smirk on.

"Y-Yes he did, he did anyway here you go." Nami panicked a little thinking she had been found out.

"Thank you very much." Taking the note from her hand.

She quickly skimmed through the note. "I'll be leaving now, goodbye Nami-san" "Ok bye Robin".

Meanwhile…

Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were still exploring town they were done looking in the fireworks shop that they wanted to go to. They were going to continue there search but were stopped at a store window that had something the captain caught his eye on. And had been staring at it for the past five minutes.

"Luffy aren't you coming?" asked Chopper

"If you don't were leaving without you." Said Usopp

"Yeah that's fine." Said Luffy

"Alright see you later." Said Usopp walking off with Chopper following.

Luffy keep staring at what is a necklace with a price of 200,000 beri, but it was well worth it to anyone who bought it because of its pure beauty. It's had the most beautiful sapphires that could be seen anywhere, on a gold chain with hand crafted designs. "200,000 huh. I have that much I never spend my money anyway and I know she'll like."

Luffy headed in and immediately bought the necklace.

After his purchase he rushed home with the gift and was full of anticipation. Until his stomach started to growl and slowed him down, he could see the ship so he put the necklace in his pocket. As he was running he saw Robin walking off the ship. He called to her "Oi Robin, Hi! Where are you going?"

"Me and Franky are going to dinner." She answered

"Oooo can I come?" Luffy asked in his usual goofy manner.

"Hmmm… sure you can but only on one condition" Robin said knowing this is her chance.

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"You have to ask Nami if she wants to go with you, and don't say where your going or that I said anything." She said handing him directions from the note Nami gave to her.

"Okay!" he said rushing toward the ship.

He found Nami sitting at the edge of the ship board. Just watching the waves go by thinking about how her plan is going to work. She heard footsteps and turned to see her out of breath captain. Before she could say anything to him he quickly asked.

"Nami would you go out with me?" he said quickly but plainly.

Authors Notes:

Yes, Zoro slept through everything.

I would like to say that another reason this chapter took so long was because, I had chapter 3 more planned out then chapter 2.

So the lesson is don't get to ahead of yourself.

Peace Out

End of Authors Notes.


	3. Chapter 3

……BOO! Did I scare you? Well if I did or not it does not matter, because this is chapter **3**. I'm quite pleased with this chapter. So let's continue where we left of shall we?

Note: I do not own One Piece in any way.

"Nami would you go out with me?" he said quickly but plainly.

"L-Luffy…?" The second those words came of his mouth her heart started to pound to the point where it was hurting. But through the pain she had a feeling like floating in the clouds. The feelings wanted to be put forward and say for her: 'Yes! I've always dreamed of this day!' But the shock that she felt instead made her say:

"W-what did you just say?" sounding happy with a scared undertone.

"Will-you-go-out-with-me?" he repeated what he said slowly for her request.

"I Err… Um…" Barely being able to put together words or sentences together Nami kept arguing with herself. 'Say something this is what you've always wanted! He's finally showing affection towards you! This might be your only chance!' But in the end she gave into her fear.

"I don't think now is the best time…" she said looking away from Luffy.

"But I reeeaaallly want you to go"

Nami felt her practically sink into the depths of her body at that point she thought he would never think of Nami like this. Whenever this thought came into to head it made her feel like crying. Feeling that the one she loved could never love her back…

Swallowing all of her fears and doubts she said: "Yes I would love to…Luffy". She said with a beat red face a full heart and stomach filled with butterflies.

"Hooray! Let's Go!" Pulling Nami arm and rushing off the ship.

Look from the crow's nest was the crew's swordsman Zoro with a smirk on his face he said to himself "Heh well it's about time."

Meanwhile…

Franky had been waiting at the place where the letter told him to for about ten minutes now waiting for his apology. "Heh where is she?" Then thinking more he thought 'She it did say to meet her here right?'

Walk from down the street was Robin in clothing that extenuated her beauty that gave Franky's heart a moment of pure bliss from seeing her. But chose to ignore what he felt.

"Hello Franky-san." Said Robin

"Hello, so what did you want to meet about?" asked Franky

"I thought we could have dinner together just the two of us, to get to know each other."

"We can do that, but you don't want to apologize for anything?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind, alright right let's head in." Franky said looking happy, for the reason that he's wanted to be alone with Robin for awhile now.

"Let's" She said with a smiling and was extremely delighted to be with Franky even if she did not chose this.

Walking in they were greated by an old man somewhere near his fifty's with snow white hair, normal mustache and beard. His stare was firm yet calming and his voice was deep but polite.

"Good evening sir and madam, do you have a reservation?" asked the waiter.

"Yes we do" answered Robin.

"We do?" asked Franky.

"Yes we do" she said look towards Franky.

"Very well what are your names?"

"Nico Robin"

Franky leaped into the air landed on a chair and did his signature pose then with a loud voice said "That would be SUPAFranky!" Although the man just ignored his display and remarked with a simple "right… very well." Franky was devastated by this and sat down on the ground saying to himself "I thought I was pretty good…"

Robin saw this and went to his side to comfort him. She put her hand on his shoulder and told him "Don't worry I liked your show." she said happily. Franky's bad mood was instantly lifted and took pleasure in the fact that she said that.

"Ah here it is Robin; Franky… it should be about a twenty minute wait." Interrupted the man.

"Twenty minute's what are we supposed to do while we wait?" Bellowed Franky.

"Now could be that time to get to know each other." Said Robin.

"Okay" He said grinning and was ready to enjoy his time with her and so was she.

Back with Luffy and Nami…

Luffy had been dragging Nami around refusing to tell Nami where they were going. But Luffy of course got lost and did not let Nami see the Note with the directions as Robin asked. This lasted for almost twenty minutes even though Nami was getting annoyed because she new he was lost she was too distracted by the fact that her dream is being realized.

Luffy saw the restaurant and asked if Nami could cover her eyes, she agreed. Luffy walked her over there for her his thoughts were mostly about meat. He kept reminding her not to open her eyes till they were there. They walked in and Luffy told Nami: "You can open your eyes now we are here." She did but when she did was greeted by Robin much to her dismay.

"Hello Nami, we are going to head in soon, I already told Franky that you two would be joining us for dinner." She said as if there was nothing behind those words.

Nami had an unreadable face now knowing she had been tricked into coming here and questioning if Luffy's wanting to be with her was untrue. Regardless she decided to play along with the situation and ask questions later. "Yes, I am so glad you invited us."

The waiter came back with some menus "You may be seated now." Escorting them throughout a room filled with people you could tell were couples just by looking at them. As they sat down all, three of them had the same thought pass through their minds (Robin, Franky, and Nami not Luffy.) "This is going to be a interesting night"

Authors Notes:

Sorry this one is a little shorter than the others but this I think was the most well written one I wrote. Organization wise. Also sorry if nothing substantial happened in it but this chapter had to be done.

Ch 4 is probably going the last chapter but it's defiantly going to be a lot longer than my other chapters. If I decide on it I will just spilt them into regular sized chapters. And give me some time with chapter 4 please I want and to be well done. (Plus I said it's going to be pretty long maybe.)

Can anyone guess how I'm going to end it? I can promise the ending will be very satisfying at least in my opinion.

Peace Out

End Authors Notes.


End file.
